Hamish has two Daddies
by Lady Odinson
Summary: El dos es el número favorito de Hamish. Hamish tiene dos de muchas cosas. Tiene dos brazos, dos manos, dos ojos, dos orejas, dos piernas y hasta dos mascotas. Hamish tambien tiene dos papás, Papi John y Papá Sherlock. .::Parentlock::.


**"Hamish has two Daddies"**

**N/A:** _Basado en el libro infantil "Heather has two Mommies", un hermoso cuento. Si desean leerlo, con gusto les paso el link. Johnlock + de Mystrade._

**Hamish has two Daddies**

_By Lady Odinson_

.::::::::::::::.

Hamish vive en un bonito apartamento en Londres, en el 221B de Baker Street.

El dos es el número favorito de Hamish. Hamish tiene dos de muchas cosas. Tiene dos brazos, dos manos, dos ojos, dos orejas, dos piernas y hasta dos mascotas. Un bonito erizo llamado Jawn y un hurón cafe llamado Sherly.

Hamish tiene dos Papás. Papi John y Papá Sherlock.

Papi John es medico y trabaja en un enorme hospital al que a Hamish le gusta ir algunas veces, mientras no sean días de vacunas. A Hamish también le gusta jugar con el estetoscopio y oír los latidos de su corazón; además, cuando Papá Sherlock llega todo lastimado a casa, Papi John y él lo curan y le dan un beso en cada mejilla para que ya no duela.

Papá Sherlock es un detective consultor, el único en el mundo. Papá Sherlock dice que cuando Hamish crezca, lo dejara ir con él a capturar a los malos, pero Papi John se enoja cuando le dice eso. Papá Sherlock tiene dos microscopios, uno grande para él, y otro pequeño para Hamish.

Hamish y sus dos papás pasan casi todos los fines de semana juntos, cuando Papá Sherlock no tiene ningún caso. Los días que hace buen clima, salen los tres a tomar un helado y a jugar al parque, aunque a Papá Sherlock le parezca aburrido y siempre se este quejando. Y los días que hace mucho, mucho frió, se quedan en casa, jugando al Clue o viendo películas que a Papi John le emocionan y a Papá Sherlock le hacen gritar por lo tontas que son.

Hamish también tiene dos Padrinos, aunque él les llama tíos, Tío Myc y Tío Greg. Tío Myc trabaja con la Reina y Tío Greg ayuda a Papá Sherlock con sus casos. De lo único que Hamish no tiene dos, es de primas. Hamish solo tiene una prima llamada Lizzie, que es hija de Tío Myc y Tío Greg. Lizzie es pelirroja, con pecas y siempre va peinada de dos colas de caballo. Hamish adora pasar las manos por el cabello de Lizzie porque se siente suavecito y hace cosquillas en las palmas.

Cuando Hamish cumple cuatro años, Papá Sherlock y Papi John dicen que esta listo para ir a la escuela.

- ¿Podré llevar a Jawn y Sherly conmigo? - pregunta Hamish.

- No Hamish, ellos deben quedarse aquí.- contesta Papá Sherlock.

- Pero puedes tomar dos cosas y llevarlas contigo.- dice Papi John y le alborota el cabello.

Hamish toma su sombrero de Pirata y la bufanda azul que le regalaron en su cumpleaños, esa que le hace parecerse mas a Papá Sherlock.

Al día siguiente, Papi John y Papá Sherlock le llevan hasta la escuela, en donde le recibe una bonita mujer rubia llamada Mary.

Miss Mary lo saluda con una sonrisa y lo hace pasar, mientras ella se queda hablando con Papi John y Papá Sherlock.

En la escuela hay un monton de cosas con las que jugar. Hay carritos, rompecabezas, libros para colorear, juguetes y un enorme barco pirata que a Hamish le gusta mucho. Además, hay varias mesitas donde comer y dibujar, y un pequeño rincón con colchonetas para tomar la siesta.

Pronto llegan los demás niños y Papi John y Papá Sherlock deben marcharse. Hamish ya no llora cuando sus papás se van, antes lo hacia, pero con el tiempo aprendió que ellos siempre volveran por él.*

En la escuela, Hamish se encuentra con su prima Lizzie y ambos se disfrazan de piratas, juegan con el barco y construyen un gran castillo con los bloques que Miss Mary les presta. Hamish también hace dos dibujos, uno para Papi John y otro para Papá Sherlock. Despues, él, Lizzie y los otros niños toman una corta siesta que les repone las energías.

Al despertar, Miss Mary les cuenta un cuento sobre un mamá que era veterinaria y curaba a los animales que se lastimaban o enfermaban.

- Mi mamá también es doctora.- dice Abby con la mano levantada- Ella cura a las personas cuando enferman.

- Mi mamá es maestra.- comenta Spencer- a mi me gusta ir con ella a la escuela en donde enseña.

Hamish frunce en ceño. Todos tenían mamás y él no.

-¿Por qué yo no tengo mamá? - pregunta Hamish, mirando a Miss Mary.

-Yo tampoco tengo.- dice Lizzie, mirando también a Miss Mary.

-Todos tenemos familias diferentes.- contesta Miss Mary sonriendoles- Abigail tiene dos papás y una mamá.

-¡Si! Mami Alana me lleva con Papá Hannibal y Papi Will para jugar.- dice la niña, riendo emocionada.

- Kate tiene una mamá y dos hermanas.- sigue Miss Mary - Clark tiene un papá y una mamá. Elisa tiene dos mamás. Y ustedes, Hamish y Lizzie tienen dos papás que los quieren mucho.

Hamish mira a Lizzie y le sonríe.

- Ahora niños, dibujemos todos a nuestras familias.

Los niños emocionados se reunen en las mesitas y Miss Mary les reparte papel y crayolas. Cuando todos terminan, Miss Mary cuelga los dibujos de la pared y todos los miran.

-No importa cuantas mamás o papás tienen, lo importante de una familia es que todos se quieran.

Hamish sonríe por que él quiere mucho a sus papás y ya no le importa no tener mamá.

La hora de la salida se anuncia y Papi John y Papá Sherlock lo van a recoger. Jawn y Sherly también vienen.

- ¿Estos somos nosotros, Hamish? - pregunta Papi John con la voz rota, como si fuera a llorar. Papá Sherlock sonríe y abraza a Papi John por la cintura.

-¡Si! Ahí esta Papi John, aquí Papá Sherlock y ahí estoy yo ¡Oh! Y aquí están la Abuela Hudson, Tío Myc, Tío Greg y Lizzie. También dibuje a Jawn y Sherly.

Papá Sherlock alza en brazos a Hamish y le besa la frente, haciéndole cosquillas con sus rizos negros. Despues, los tres se van a casa cogidos de la mano.

A Hamish ya no le duele no tener mamá, por que tiene a dos papás que lo quieren mucho.

.::::::::.

_**F I N **_

**N/A:** Mi primer fanfic en el Fandom, mi primer Parentlock y mi primer Johnlock. Espero de corazon que les guste y me dejen saber su opinion en un comentario. Me gustaria adaptar mas libros infantiles de este tipo, no se que les parezca la idea. En fin, cortito pero hecho con amor. ¡Gracias por leer!

*_Una pequeña aclaracion, puse esto, por que yo siento que John y Sherlock debieron dejar varias veces a Hamish con la Sra. Hudson por lo de sus casos y asi._


End file.
